Recently, mobile communication networks have provided reliable service between users using both wired and wireless technologies when transmitting audio and data communications, and the like. There is, however a demand for greater security service between communicating devices. As a part of this demand, in a mobile communication network environment, authentication of a user terminal has been developed using user terminal device identification information to prevent unauthorized use of an illegal terminal such as a stolen terminal, a duplicated terminal, or the like.
Generally, access management systems have been used to authenticate user terminals Such an access management system, which manages user terminal access to any server, generally manages a white list (e.g., a list of terminals or devices allowed access to a server) and a black list (e.g., a list of terminals or devices with blocked access to a server). The access management system should frequently update or manage the white list and the black list to manage linkage between terminals (e.g., devices) and also manage applications developed by various manufacturers. Further, in an access management system, due to a limited processing capacity of a server, when access requests from multiple terminals equal or exceed a predetermined level, the server may not process access requests, therefore greater numbers of servers may be required to handle demand. Currently the number of servers in a network is increased in address this problem, however an increase in the number of servers increases costs.